¡Andando!
by knightwh
Summary: UA: Los Seguidores poseen pequeños niños que pelean en batallas sobrenaturales por ellos. Stanley ha retado con su mini, Kyle, a Craig. Kyle es un tierno pequeño con cuernos de cabrito y cabellera bombacha. Mientras que Craig posee al mini del trueno, Tweek, un dulce mini de cabello de algodón.


**¡Andando!**

**Batalla #1: **

Stan Marsh es el entusiasta joven de cabellera negra y ojos turquesa, con una extraordinaria aventura esperándolo. Es miembro de una organización especial casi secreta, los "Seguidores". Estos poseen pequeñas criaturas infantiles que poseen ciertas habilidades poderosas, relacionadas con la magia y los elementos. Stanley Marsh es acompañado por Kyle, una pequeña criatura con enormes ojos esmeralda, cabello esponjocito rojizo, como un borreguito y un cuerpo pequeño, tal como el de un niño de 2 años. Tiene un pequeño par de cuernos de carnero en su cabecita y un carácter amable, pero aguerrido. Kyle utiliza ataques de fuego.

Junto a él viaja Eric, el Seguidor de Kenny McCormick. Eric Cartman es un joven robusto, pero alto, con el cabello castaño, la piel blanca y los ojos de un color café oscuro. Kenny, su "mini", es un pequeño de ojos celestes y cabellera dorada. No posee la inocencia del resto de los minis, y esto se ve delatado en sus orejitas de conejo y una colita en forma de bolita. Sus poderes son de luz.

Ambos, Stan y Cartman, recorren el mundo del Mañana para llevar acabo batallas, legendarias peleas en las que sus minis se enfrentan con todas sus energías. Y aunque pueden destruir el cielo y la tierra con ellos, su energía está condicionada por un peligroso trato. Si un mini pierde, se convertirá en humano y morirá eventualmente. Normalmente, estas criaturas son inmortales. Además, la organización atrapará al humano que pierde y los "desaparece".

Durante su viaje por las montañas, Stanley, quien cargaba a Kyle sobre sus hombros, viajaba junto a Eric y Kenny, este ultimo caminando a lado del castaño. Miró un rio cerca y decidieron descansar ahí.

– ¿Dónde dejaste las galletas, Kenny? – El borreguito Kyle inspeccionó la mochila de su Seguidor, pero esta no tenía las tan preciadas galletas. Kenny se recostó bajo la sombra de un árbol y cerró los ojos, como si intentara dormir. Cartman estaba a su costado, comiéndose las galletas con tranquilidad. – ¡Hey!, ¡culón, esas son las galletas de Stan!

– ¿Por qué no me las quitas, judío? – Se burló el más alto. El pequeño borreguito lo miró enfadado, inclinó la cabeza y corrió en dirección del castaño con la cabeza (específicamente, los cuernos) por delante.

Pegándole de lleno a Cartman en el estómago, el castaño escupió el preciado hurto y comenzó a toser con dificultad.

– ¡Maldición, Kenny!, ¡haz algo! – Ordenó el chico robusto, pero Kenny abrió un ojo, lo miró despreocupado y se giró en otra dirección.

– Arréglalo tú. – Puso sus manitas afelpadas sobre su rostro y se echó a dormir.

Stanley llegó ahí para calmar a su carnerito de mal humor.

– Kyle… – Comenzó con una voz conciliadora, cargando al pelirrojo y poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro. El judío pintó su rostro del mismo color que su cabellera. – ¿Ahora porqué peleas con Cartman?

– Él, Stan… se comió las galletitas… las galletitas de Stan. – Comenzó abochornado. Stanley inspeccionó la escena.

– ¡Carajo, Cartman!, ¡otra vez!

– ¿Que quieres que haga?, tenía hambre… Kenny las tomó. – Delató al conejillo, quien de inmediato se alzó y lanzó una ráfaga de luz directo al rostro del castaño. – ¡AH, hijo de puta!

– ¡Te lo tienes bien merecido! – Kyle, con aquellos enormes ojos verdes reprochaba al regordete.

Los chicos buscaron la forma de comer antes de seguir su camino, cuando una ráfaga de luz se alzó a algunos metros de distancia.

– ¡Una batalla! – Advirtió Stan. Todos salieron en búsqueda del origen.

La energía de los minis se siente en los Seguidores, de esta forma, estos saben cuando un mini es poderoso o no. Es algo así como su nivel en el registro de minis.  
Pues aquella energía era muy poderosa y se sentía como una amenaza.

– ¡Otra joya, Craig!... y, ¡vaya!, es una roja… – Un castaño de ojos color miel sostenía bajo su pie a un chico inconsciente. Su mini parecía un niño con alas de ave, de pronto comenzó a transformarse en un joven de cuerpo humano.

Stan y Eric llegaron para ver la transformación. Era de temer.  
Un verdadero Seguidor tenía un solo temor en el mundo: que su mini desaparezca.  
Pues esa escena estaba ahí, frente a ellos. Los minis llevan dentro de ellos una piedra preciosa que puede ser de uno de los cuatro colores: azul, roja, verde y blanca. Si esa roca sale del mini en batalla, es la muestra irrefutable de su derrota. Se vuelve humano… y muere.

Los Seguidores tienen prohibidas la alianza entre ellos, a menos que sea solamente de dos. Por eso Stan y Cartman viajaban juntos.  
Aquellos dos Seguidores eran bastante distintos. El que parecía haber ganado aquella batalla era un castaño más bajito que Stan o Eric, de cabello castaño y ojos claros. Tenía un mini de piel oscura, con una pequeña melena alrededor de su cabeza y una colita con una punta peluda, tal como un león. Él tenía los ojos de color negro.  
El otro chico era lo contrario; mas alto incluso que Stan, cabellera negra y ojos oscuros. No se veía ninguna mini cerca de él, pero era obvio que era un Seguidor, pues llevaba amarrado en su cinto un morral de cuero café. Los recipientes de las joyas de los minis.

– Clyde… atrás de ti. – Advirtió el sujeto, desde la distancia, aguardando bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– ¿Eh?, ¡ah!, cerca había mas… – Dijo Clyde con diversión en su voz. El humano derrotado bajo su pie desapareció de una manera extraña. Seguramente teletransportado por la organización. El antiguo mini seguía ahí inconsciente, con su apariencia humana, temblando y lloriqueando. Conocía bien su destino.

Stanley y Eric se detuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para observar a los otros dos chicos. Ambos llevaban morrales de cuero de un tamaño bastante considerable. Debían llevar cientos de piedras ahí dentro.  
Lamentablemente, Stan y Eric también llevaban morrales grandes y bien cargados, lo que Craig y Clyde notaron de inmediato.

Un encuentro como ese solo significaba una cosa…  
Una Batalla.

– ¡Hey!, ustedes dos… ¿vieron esto? – Apuntó Clyde al mini derrotado. – Si nos entregan las joyas, los dejaremos ir sin tener que hacerlo…

Stan lo miraba con rencor. Odiaba a los Seguidores que viajaban por ahí destruyendo minis y vidas humanas… solo por un juego.  
Kenny y Kyle se colocaron frente a su humano y miraron en dirección del mini de león. Lucía tranquilo, como si no acabara de tener una batalla.

– Tu… – Comenzó Stanley. El moreno que aguardaba en el fondo los miraba severamente. A ellos y a sus minis. – ¡Peleemos!

Clyde se sorprendió al ver una iniciativa tan comprometedora. De cualquier forma, no temía… si bien un morral grande indicaba un Seguidor de temer, también significaba una victoria que prometía un gran botín.

– De acuerdo… – Clyde extendió su mano, pero antes de indicarle al mini de león que actuara con aquella palabra que invocaba las batallas, el moreno bajo el árbol lo detuvo.

– No, Clyde… no es una buena idea.

– ¿Tienes miedo, marica? – Cartman dio u paso adelante, pero Kenny permaneció ahí, agudizando aquellas largas y coquetas orejas de conejo. Sentía la presencia de otro mini ahí cerca, pero no podía distinguirlo. No era una buena idea pelear sin conocer las ventajas y desventajas de un combate.

– ¡Nadie te teme, bola de grasa! – Contestó Clyde en lugar del ofendido. Token suspiró cansado. Su Seguidor era un atolondrado. – Token…

– No, Clyde… basta. – El moreno quitó su espalda del tronco de aquel árbol y dio un paso hacia adelante. Entonces Kenny alcanzó a verlo. Un pequeñito de cabello rubio, esponjocito como nube y unos enormes ojos verdes. Temblaba escondido tras Tucker y era tan pequeño que nadie mas podía verlo sin prestar verdadera atención.

– ¡Seremos tu y yo y dejaremos a tu amigo ir! – Stanley señaló a Kyle que se colocara en la zona de batalla, frente a Token. – Por ahora…

Ante la amenaza de Marsh, Craig agachó su cabeza y comenzó a reírse. Cartman y Stanley lo miraron indignados... ¿Que tenia que opinar un sujeto sin un mini?

– ¿Se supone que te tema?

Stanley se encontraba más que confiado. Cartman también. Aunque no intercambiaron nombres, cualquiera que los conociera sabría que meterse con ellos no era una idea inteligente. Marsh y Cartman eran pocos de los Seguidores que lograron conseguir más de 500 joyas. Menos de una docena lo lograba.  
Y esos tipos… simples viajeros. No, no había motivo para sonreír.

– Si me conocieras, lo harías. – Respondió Stan. Craig terminó de acomodarse y alzó la cabeza. Clyde y Token reconocían ese gesto. Estaba encabronado… y solo podía resultar algo de eso.

– De acuerdo… – Entonces todos notaron al tembloroso mini escondido tras la pierna de Tucker, abrazándose a esta con miedo.

¿Un mini cobarde era de temer?

– ¡Andando, Kyle! – La palabra con la que se comienzan las batallas.

Kyle escuchó el grito de Stan y lanzó llamaradas de fuego por su boquita. Peor nada tenia de tierno el fuego fatuo. Clyde se apartó de su camino, cargando a Token para escapar de las llamas.  
Stan notó que ni siquiera se había movido el moreno. Recibió el fuego de frente.

Cartman ordenó a Kenny llevarse al mini derrotado a otro lugar donde pudiera esperar Buscadores, los hombres que llegan hasta los minis al volverse humanos. El rubio miró preocupado a Cartman, pero obedeció.

Kyle seguía escupiendo el fuego hasta que se cansó. Stan miró medio bosque en llamas, pero el silencio del otro lado no avisaba nada bueno.  
Fue en ese momento… en ese extraordinario momento…

Saliendo de las llamas, el pequeño vestido con una batita verde, una cabellera de algodón despeinada, ojos color pino y una piel blanca, con ligeros temblores y un par de lagrimitas en sus enormes ojos llenos de ternura, salió del fuego, seguido de Craig Tucker.

– Andando, Tweek. – Ordenó el moreno.

La tierra comenzó a temblar, se sentía una leve ráfaga de aire frio colándose de vez en vez entre las llamas. Entonces el ambiente se tornó oscuro, como la noche. Oscuro total.  
Entonces pequeñas esferitas, iguales a canicas, brillaron alrededor de Kyle. El borreguito berrinchudo observó aquellas esferas sin impresión, hasta que la primera se reventó al igual que una burbuja.  
Un relámpago bajo del cielo y golpeó con una fuerza feroz al pelirrojo.  
Una segunda burbuja explotó…  
Un segundo relámpago partió la tierra justo frente a Stanley, haciéndolo salir volando de ahí, con el cabello ligeramente quemado de las puntas. El fuego de Kyle era tragado por las grietas que abrían los relámpagos.  
Entonces todas las burbujas explotaron…

Y la energía se tragó todo.

…  
**…  
Se me ocurrió este Fic porque pensaba en POKEMON, YU–GI–OH y otras cosas XD  
No es una idea original, pero… no, solo no lo es :)  
Para que se imaginen bien a los minis… si alguna vez vieron Katekyo Hitman Rebor!, pues los arcobalenos y Lambo son la idea que tengo en la mente.  
Bien… la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo irá esta historia porque solo la escribí por una de esas epifanías que te obligan a expresar tus ideas.  
Cuídense mucho.  
Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
